Nishe
by Temari 88
Summary: - "He hears the noise immediately. The door opening slowly, the feet moving towards the bed, the faint breathing in the air. He knows who it is. He can feel a shiver of anticipation crawl down his spine." -


_Hello everyone! :D_

_This is something I decided doing for a friend over on LJ, who loves this pairing. Plus I wanted to try my hand at writing about a pairing that's not my OTP and about characters I wouldn't normally choose… so, yeah, despite having quite some experience with yaoi and lemons, this is my first non-NaruGaa one. ^^_

_Inspiration came from the song '_Nishe_' by Muse (instrumental but damn good, even for a non-fan like myself).  
Sasuke's POV._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of his characters._

_Enjoy!_

_Ja ne,  
__Temari 88_

* * *

**Nishe**

_**by Temari 88**_

It's dark. He has the habit of sleeping in complete darkness – it makes him feel at ease, it is so similar to him… it fits him like second skin. He likes not being able to see much of anything; less horrific scenes invading his eyes. He likes to rely solely on his ears: they have a lot less chance of deceiving him.

This is the reason he hears the noise immediately. The door opening slowly, the feet moving towards the bed, the faint breathing in the air. He knows who it is. He can feel a shiver of anticipation crawl down his spine. _Yes, yes, come… I'm waiting for you. I know what you want._ He can feel his body starting to react, the mere presence of the other person is enough to do that to him—as shameful as he wants to be, he can barely lay still, feigning sleep, yearning for that cold hand to touch him. _I'm here, I'm here and I'm waiting for you._

He almost lets his guard slip as, instead of a hand, it is a wet tongue that comes in contact with the bare skin on his shoulder. He can't help the sigh, he can't help the quickening of his heart as that tongue slithers up, leaving a trail of saliva from his collarbone to his ear – his trustworthy ear, his too-sensitive ear… picking up the breath ghosting on his shell and making him even more eager.

He lets Sai turn him around and at the same time reaches up to clutch onto the hair of the man on top of him, pulling down harshly he forces his mouth on the pale neck that glows in the dark. He bites down and sucks repeatedly, shivers piling up at every low moan and pleasuring touch coming from his partner. Their tongues explore each other's mouths in a sensual yet not so sweet way – they're used to the harshness of life, kind words and gentle caresses are not part of their selves.

He gasps as the hands working on his torso gliding under the top he's wearing to play with nipples, scratching nails leaving red trails invisible in the lack of light. Aroused as he is, he locks one of his legs around Sai's waist and moves his hips up, grinding against the bulge in the other's pants—forceful jerks of his body, almost too lost in the dream-like situation to be able to control properly. _Aah! Yeah, I've been waiting for this… hah…_ he wants to says something, but keeps all words locked in.

Breaths, moans, gasps, wordless pleas… those alone connect them. No need for anything else. They both want it and the desire they have been feeling towards each other - it lasted no more than a week.

"Ah!"

"Ggh…!"

He can feel himself stretch at the invasion. Quite too lost to even notice his sleeping pants and boxers are gone, somewhere over the bed frame, but at the moment he doesn't care. All that cares is how strange having something inside him is… yet he doesn't stop the pleas – silent, always wordless, like they have a connection on a deeper level – for more, more, _more_. He moves his body in sync, without even thinking about the action and he is intrigued – somewhere in his mind that is still detached to this all – at how his figure seems to fall in place with the other's like a jigsaw piece.

His arms, his legs, his lips tremble… his feet curl, his fingers likely bruising the pale skin. He brings his head up, to blindingly kiss those lips that make him feel more alive than he's been in a while – the lips that's been giving him dreams far more scorching than poison – and it's once again a clashing of wills, of teeth, of unspoken questions.

Thrust after thrust, he knows he's getting closer and closer. And with the inevitable release creeping up on him, he finds himself wanting this to go on forever; he finds he has a sudden urge to just let go and… cry. And hold onto Sai. He doesn't know why, does not want to find out.

He slowly reaches down, his weeping manhood desperately in need of the long-denied attention and he groans a little louder than before, as he pumps his hand up and down and every time he comes in contact with the soft skin of Sai's crotch, his breath catches and is released in a shaky wisp of moist air ghosting on a sweaty shoulder. When a surprisingly still-cold hand encloses his in a firm grip and accompany his movements, making them much more languid and exciting, he can barely remember how to intake air.

They are both as very close, now, and Sai leans down resting his head beside his own. He can hear the other's harsh breathing just as clearly as he's sure Sai hears his—names are whispered unknowingly.

Their thrusts are more forceful, erratic… until they both still, as if frozen in time, tightening their hold on whatever parts of the other they're holding. He feels his semen spill over his stomach, wet and hot and slightly sticky; he feels Sai's own cum fill him, the thick substance running sluggishly down the curve of his ass.

A soft kiss is rained on his lips, then the bed dips as the extra weight leaves. He lays there, eyes closed because it wouldn't really make a difference in the dark, strangely content: he isn't bitter the other left, he isn't angry he got the passive role, he doesn't feel used – like he did most of his life. He lifts two fingers to his lips… the last kiss still lingers.

He sighs, fully aware of the smile on his face but comforted at the thought that no one can see it in the dark—not even he himself.

Sai will be back. And he'll wait for him.


End file.
